What if Bardock Goku's father knows something
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: What if Bardock Goku's father keeps having dreams. But these dreams see to be of Vegeta's youngest son asking for help. Can Bardock and Vegeta find the boy in time.
1. Default Chapter

He grew up with his Father's family but he knew that everyday that went by no one liked him nor did they want him there.

Vegeta, Blaze's father was always training inside of the gravity room. Trunks was always too busy working for capsule corp.

Bra was always busy hanging out with her friends from high school. And his step mother she was always too busy inventing things to make more money or to help the Z gang out. Blaze would sit in his room for hours on end waiting for the promised play time by his family but it never happened. He was only 10 years old but no cared about wanting to spend time with the little boy.

One night Blaze was sitting in his room just drawing a picture. Then it happened Blaze's window was broken into and he was taken from his room knocked out cold. He would lay in his kidnappers arms not moving as he took Blaze back out and dissappear into the night with the boy. The next morning Vegeta was on his daily rounds to wake up the family. When he finally got Blaze's room he knocked about three times before he entered the room. But to Vegeta he found the boy was not in his bed and the window had been broken. Vegeta had thought that the boy was playing a game he would just wait when the boy got tired of waiting for them to look for him he would come back home.

Three days later Vegeta went back to check to see if Blaze had return to his room. He started becoming worried that the boy wasn't coming back. He went down into the labs were Bulma and Trunks were talking to each other about the advancement of the Dragon Radar.

"Have you two seen or heard from Blaze in the last three days?"

Bulma turned and looked at Vegeta oddly."He ain't in his like always?"

"No that little shit head ain't in his room nor is he on the compound."

"Dad he will show up he has done this before."

"But not this long Trunks. He usually comes home after two days of being gone."

"Maybe he waiting longer this time. Give it time."

This went on as usual in the Briefs home. But there still wasn't any sign of the youngest Vegeta child. He had been gone for a week now and no one had seemed to cared that the boy was gone all but Vegeta he was always checking to see if Blaze was in his room. Blaze was his youngest son and the only other son that came another woman that was a full blood saiyan. He was worried something bad has happened to Blaze but what he just couldn't feel it.

Over at Goku's home Gohan and Goten were both talking to each other about there Grandpa Bardock who was brought back thanks to the Black Star Dragon Balls. Bardock walked up rubbing his head he just woken up he had a strange dream about a young red kid who was calling out for help but no one was coming nor did it seem like anyone was coming to his rescue. He shook his head shaking the thought out of his head as he walked up to his grandsons grabbing them into headlocks and giving them nugies.

"GAH! Grandpa let go that hurts."

"Good maybe you guys will learn from those nugies."

"Oh yeah well take this." Both of the boys said as they began wrestling with Bardock on the ground.

Chichi and Goku both walk out of the house smiling watching the boys as they were having fun with their grandfather. Time went on for Goku and Vegeta's homes. Vegeta and his family just went on without having Blaze around even though Vegeta would end up sleeping next to Blaze's bed hoping he would come home. He would just stop acting like a little child and grow up. Bardock was trying to sleep that night but he kept seeing a 10 year old red head in his sleep. Crying and wanting his father or someone to help him. But no one came but the person that took him and that person began beating on the young boy and right there is were Bardock would wake up in a cold sweat trying to figure out who this little boy was and was he being beaten by this person. Second of all why wasn't his family looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Blaze raised his head slightly off the now bloody dirt ground. His head throbbed a little from getting beat for not going along with the program that his kidnapper was conducting. His emerald green eyes widen when he heard another voice in his mind. It's been an older gentleman one he recognized from visiting Uncle Goku's house. The boy looked around to see if anyone was listening or could see him. The guard that had been watching him was out on a hunt with the others so he was safe for now._**

" _** Please help " It was all Blaze could ask from his mind.**_

_**" Blaze this is Great Uncle Bardock. Can you hear me ok? " Bardock asked the young child.**_

_**" Bar…dock… " Blaze stumbled with his name. He wasn't use to using just his mind to talk to someone yet.**_

_**" Blaze I need to know where your at kiddo? " Bardock asked him as he opened his eyes to see if he could tap into what Blaze was seeing.**_

_**" I wish I knew Uncle. Too scared to talk they might be coming back soon. " Blaze said in a unnerving voice.**_

_**" Blaze I want you to calm down for just a moment ok. Just relax and take a deep breathe remember you're a saiyan. Saiyan's don't get scared they get mad right? " Bardock would say in a reassuring voice.**_

_**" Yes sir. What do you want me to do Uncle Bardock? " Blaze asked.**_

_**" I want you to stand up slowly walk towards the front of the cage and look to see if you can anything around you ok? " Bardock asked of the boy.**_

" _** I can't walk Uncle Bardock. They broke my leg I can barely stand up let alone walk on my own. " Blaze told him when he looked down at his left leg.**_

" _** Can you crawl then? " Bardock asked him and almost got hit by Vegeta in the process because he asked his son to crawl on the ground.**_

_**" Yes sir I can. " Blaze told him**_

_**" Good. Then do what I told you to do ok. I am looking through your eyes right now. I can see landmarks of what you see. Make them count son because you probably wont be able to get another chance at this again. " Bardock stated.**_

_**" Ok here goes nothing. " Blaze said as he crawled along the ground to where he could see the front entrance of the cage. He made a brave move as he used his head and pushed the cage closer so he could see outside. It was risky for him to be doing this. So he used all the energy he had from his ki and pushed the cage towards the edge of the cave entrance. He pulled himself up with the bars leaning against them standing on one leg. He opened his eyes and looked at the open area that surrounded the cave. It was nothing but jungle, mountains, and birds in the sky. Then Blaze saw something Bardock could use to trace where he was. He looked to the left of him and stared right at one of the mountains that looked like a giant cat. Blaze smiled as he would collapses onto the ground breathing heavily as he closed his eyes and passed out from pain and power.**_


End file.
